Webbat
Webbat (Japanese: クウモリ Kuumori) is a Poison-type Pokémon. It evolves into Vamprachne starting at level 24. Biology 'Physiology' Webbat are brown arachnid-like creature with bright purple eyes. They have six eyes, as well as six legs, and two arms. Their arms have protruding joints, while their paws end in curling claws. Webbat's face resembles a cave bat; the goblin-esque ears and snout particularly aid this impression. Webbat, however, are flightless. They lack the thin membrane of skin that other flying or gliding mammals need to fly. Despite this inhibition, Webbat are not restricted in their vertical movement; Webbat use their specialized claws to grapple cave walls and ceilings. Their claws are both sharp and tough to allow them to grip dense stone walls, while their hind legs provide further support. Webbat's fangs secrete a potent venom. It acts as a strong coagulant, thickening the blood of the victim to a syrupy consistency. They attack prey or irritants by dropping down from the ceiling of a cave and biting them. 'Gender Differences' Webbat have no outward gender differences. However, the females have stronger venom than the males. 'Behavior' Webbat are commonly found throughout many caves in the Region. Webbat are not fond of humans, preferring to hide from them. This is only met with limited success, as their distinctive eyes make Webbat stand out in the darkness. Cases of humans being killed by a Webbat's venom are practically non-existent, due to their reclusive nature. A Webbat only bites when threatened, and most Pokémon Centers keep antivenom on hand. Should a trainer be attacked and go untreated, hemostasis will start within minutes. When it comes to other Pokémon, Webbat are more predatory. They prefer to ambush a victim, suddenly dropping from the cave ceiling. They dislike remaining on the cave floor, however, and quickly drag their prey to a more secluded place. There are three females to every male Webbat. This is because after they are copulative cannibals. The female usually kills the mate and uses the body as a safe place to lay their eggs. While male Webbats are resistant to their own venom, they are still susceptible to a bite from a female. However, it still takes a hefty dose (more than enough to kill fifty adult humans) to kill the male. Newly-hatched Webbat will then eat their way through the father as their first meal. Males have been known to avoid this fate, however, by bringing the female a sufficiently large offering to use instead. 'Habitat' Webbat make their homes in dark areas such as caves and abandoned buildings. Their ideal habitat is a deep cavern, far from pesky humans. Webbat compete with other members of their species for food. So long as there is a plentiful source for all the caves inhabitants, there is little infighting among them. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM '''By tutoring' 2 2 4}} 4 2 2}} 2 6}} 4 2 2}} 4 4}} 6 2|''}} 4 2 2|'}} 8}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Poison|type2-2 = Ground|image2 = Vamprachne.png|no2 = 015|name2 = Vamprachne}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin The Webbat line is based off of a fictional hybrid-species that is a mixture of cave bats and spiders. Concept Art An early sketch for Webbat. Name Origin Webbat's name is a combination of web and bat. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 喇牙蝠|Meaning1 = 喇牙is pronounced "la-yá"~A common term for a indoor spider species, 蝠 = Bat|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = クウモリ|Meaning2 = ク fromクモ=Spider, コウモリ=Bat|poison|poison|poison}}